


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1950s AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Thank goodness it's February, because the new prompt was just announced! If you'd like to leave kudos or a comment, I would love to hear your thoughts and appreciate any feedback!Thank you for reading! :)





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank goodness it's February, because the new prompt was just announced! If you'd like to leave kudos or a comment, I would love to hear your thoughts and appreciate any feedback! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

Levi hadn't been planning on coming home early. In fact, he assumed he'd be stuck at the office well into the night, even calling up his lover on the telephone and explaining he would be too late to worry about dinner. The boy on the other end whined annoyingly, but even through the roll of silver eyes, the older couldn't help but smile. Because as annoying as he was, Eren only whined because he missed his boyfriend dearly, and it warmed his partner's heart like a summer's day to know how deeply he was cared for. The call was cut brief, as to not arouse too much suspicion, but not without quick, quiet  _I love yous._

No one in, or out, of the office knew of the two men's love affair, and it would be best to keep it that way. Even though Levi couldn't bring himself to give a rat's fuzzy ass about what people thought of him, he  _did_  care about what people thought of who he loved. No doubt would he get thrown in a jail cell if he heard anyone breathe a bad word of his partner, so he kept his relationship, his Eren, to himself.

He didn't mind that so much.

Levi hadn't been planning on coming home early. But, when his superior came in and dismissed him for reasons he didn't ask for, he was out of his seat and practically running out to his car. Only when he left the parking lot, heading down the back roads that would bring him into the sweet embrace of home, did he allow himself to take his time and relax. He made himself ease up on the gas pedal, and when he parked out front of their more secluded home, he didn't rush. 

He walked up the concrete walkway, smiling at the yellow and white flowers that lined either side of the path. Upon moving in, Eren had complained that the house was much too plain. Too dreary and empty.  _It's just a house,_ he had said in exasperation, with a roll of his eyes and his hands on his perfectly sculpted hips,  _not a home yet._

_Yet._

That word had been a promise, and Eren quickly got to work on keeping it. And keep it he did. For years, what had only been a house to Levi was now a home to the both of them. It was shared, and safe, and sacred.

It was also secret.

When Levi opened the door, mouth hanging open with dead words on his tongue, he was greeted with music. Doris Day's voice sang from the record player like a long forgotten reverie, smooth and angelic, but the real beauty, the real  _angel_ , was the one dancing languidly through the living room.

Eren's teal eyes were closed peacefully as the music washed over him, possessing his body to move him gracefully along with the sweet love song. His lips moved with the words, voice melting and harmonizing gorgeously with the woman's on the record's. It was effortless, how the music had swept him away, his body seeming to buzz with a newfound form of freedom as he danced and sang. He never heard the front door open and shut, but he didn't need to.

He didn't even need to open his eyes to know Levi was there. He could feel his presence, stormy silver eyes watching his every move.

Eren continued to dance, and Levi continued to watch, until the record came to an end. When the younger blinked his eyes open to meet his lover's, he had to bite back a smirk. Levi stayed at the entryway, completely dumbfounded. Mesmerized. Hypnotized. He couldn't bring himself to move, even when teal eyes met silver, or when his own raven hair fell into view, shrouding part of his gaze from the love of his life.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." Eren grinned as he walked over to sweep his gawking boyfriend into his arms, giving him a chaste kiss.

Levi hadn't been planning on coming home early, but boy was he glad he did.


End file.
